


Silent Time

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm before the storm - Dean and Cas have a quiet moment in the morning before the family wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff (I know, it a fluffy universe, how much fluffier can I get?)

It’s the first morning in a few days where they’ve both been able to sit down together and have a cup of coffee. Part of that is that it is the crack of dawn, or, just after it, and the entire house is quiet. The kids are all asleep, so Dean and Cas take their coffees into the living room and sit together on the couch. Dean’s got his arm slung across Cas’s shoulders, and Cas is leaning back against Dean’s chest. They drink their coffee quietly, listening to the sounds of nature through their open window, Dean’s fingers idly rubbing circles onto Cas’s shoulder.

The last week has been a whirlwind, bringing Jack and Robbie home, acclimating Ella to the newest members of their family, acclimating  _themselves_  to the familiar but rusty routine of late night feedings and diaper changes. And now they need both of them to do it sometimes, because Robbie, the older of the two (by about four minutes, they’ve been told) will need to be changed first, and Jack, never to be outdone by his brother, will join in almost the minute that one of them has Robbie up on the changing table. 

It’s been rare that they’ve been able to change one and then the other, because Jack always -  _always_  - insists on being changed at the same time as his brother.

Ella has been amazing, of course, helping to feed the babies (very, very carefully holding one of them while she sits on the couch), taking out the trash without having to be asked once, and rarely complaining about being woken in the middle of the night by first Robbie, and then almost immediately afterwards, Jack.

They can tell she’s tired, not sleeping enough, but she continues to get up when the boys do, checking in on them on a regular basis.

Dean sat her down yesterday and talked to her about it, explaining that she didn’t have to do any of it, that it wasn’t required of her, and she’d just looked at him very solemnly and said, “I know, Daddy. But I want to. They’re my brothers, and I want to take care of them too.” Dean hugged her tightly, not really trusting himself to say anything without sounding too overly emotional, so he hoped that she understood what he was trying to say with the hug.

Now, though, they were enjoying the quiet moments in their living room. Having the chance to just be in each other’s company was a rare commodity, and they were thrilled to have the brief time together.

“I’d forgotten,” Cas murmurs after a few minutes.

“Hm?” Dean asks. He presses a kiss to Cas’s temple.

“How much work they are. Babies.”

Dean hums in response, agreeing whole heartedly. He slides his hand so that it’s resting above Cas’s heart, and he spreads his fingers wide. Cas lays his hand on top of Dean’s. “Twice as much with these two,” Dean says. “I can’t believe how in sync they are.”

Cas nods, his head rubbing against Dean’s jaw. “Think they’ll always be like that?”

“Hm, probably,” Dean says, but he really doesn’t know, not having a lot of experience with twins. “We should do something nice for Ella later this week. Take her out to dinner or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Cas says, but before he has the chance to add anything more, they hear Ella coming down the stairs. She pokes her head into the living room and grins when she sees them both there.

Ella sidles into the room, her hands clasped behind her back and she comes to a stop when she’s standing directly in front of them. “Happy Father’s Day!” From behind her back she produces a picture that she drew of their family. There’s Dean and Cas (Cas has wings), and Ella’s drawn herself standing between the two of them, holding onto their hands. On either side of Dean and Cas are the twins, which Ella has helpfully labeled, so as to ensure that there’s little confusion.

“It’s Father’s Day?” Dean asks, glancing at the calendar on the wall. Ella giggles and throws her arms around both Dean and Cas.

“Yes! And I’m going to make you guys breakfast.”

“Uh,” Dean says, eyeing Cas warily. Ella and cooking is not the best of combinations. Her ideas about what goes well together are unorthodox, to say the least. There was the memorable dinner that included peanut butter, pears and onions.  

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll just make cereal.” She squeezes them again, and flounces out of the living room toward the kitchen. Just as she leaves the room, the baby monitor crackles to life as one of the boys - probably Robbie - begins to burble to himself. Robbie almost always wakes up first, and he spends his first few minutes awake making noises with his mouth, which inevitably wake Jack.

Dean and Cas lean forward at the same time to put their coffee mugs on the table, and head to the staircase. Dean grabs Cas’s hand and pulls him back for a moment before they head up the stairs. Cas looks at Dean with a question on his face, but Dean just pulls Cas in and kisses him.

“Happy Father’s Day, Cas.”

Cas smiles into the kiss, cupping Dean’s cheek with one hand. “Happy Father’s Day, Dean.”


End file.
